Always Yours
by silv3reyedstranger
Summary: The Giant War is over; the world is at a rare quietude. However, peace can never be kept. War is brewing once more, the presence of the gods will not falter the beings who seek the demise of the Greek and Roman pantheons. Love will be won, and loyalties shall be tested. No one shall survive unscathed.


Chapter I

The campfire burned fiercely in the evenings. The ever-changing flames reaching toward the stars. A vigil was held for fallen and those who sacrificed everything for a better world. They wouldn't be forgotten, Percy Jackson made sure of that. The warm glow illuminated youthful faces as they bathed in the presence of their comrades.

XXX

Life couldn't have been better, the giant war with Gaea was over and the destruction from the war had been rectified by both campers and immortals. The relationship between the Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood had never been better and the Seven, well, let's just say they've been partying a little too much. Despite the number of jokes made and smiles shared, everyone was still healing; some still woke up screaming for a lost sibling or loved one. Evenings were spent quietly, each and every demigod remembering the heroes that sacrificed their lives for the sake of the world.

Not long after the Seven were recognised for their efforts in the war, all campers and legionnaires were flashed to Camp Half-Blood save for one man, Percy Jackson. He had asked for an audience with the austere and proud goddess of wisdom. Now that the war was over, Percy wanted to ask for Annabeth's hand in marriage.

"Lady Athena," Percy knelt down and lowered his head. He was being careful as to how he acted and spoke, even the slightest of missteps may ruin the odds of him gaining her favour.

The age-old goddess sat stiffly in her marble throne; her visage void of expression except for a hint of a frown that lingered around her grey eyes. A small breeze ruffled her ankle-length peplos and her dark hair as she continued to gaze at his prone figure.

"Rise, Perseus," she spoke, her voice echoing in the capacious throne room. She inclined her head toward him, silently granting him permission to ask the burning question in his mind.

"Milady, I have long since professed my love and devotion for your daughter. I would do anything for Annabeth; I would bear the weight of the world again. I want to share the rest of my life with her, have a family, experience the small things in life. Hence, the reason for this audience. I would like Annabeth's hand in marriage, in turn, your blessing."

Even as he spoke his heart, a little voice inside whispered that perhaps they weren't as close as they had been before the war. Tartarus had broken them both, revealing parts of them the other hadn't seen before. Nightmares still plagued them, more so than the rest of their comrades. He reprimanded himself; he shouldn't have second thoughts. He loved her, right?

Turning his attention back to the conversation at hand, he noted that Athena didn't look surprised, nothing betrayed the thoughts swirling in her mind. A moment passed before she spoke once more.

"To gain my blessing, you must pluck nineteen Golden Apples of Immortality from the Garden of the Hesperides with your own hand. To do so, you must overcome Ladon with nothing but the skills you possess. You have one month to complete this quest. You may not tell anyone of your whereabouts; not even my daughter. May the stars watch over you, young hero."

With a small smile of satisfaction, the immortal began to glow, announcing her impending exit.

XXX

Percy completed the task set forth by the goddess, trouncing Ladon and retrieving exactly nineteen Golden Apples of Immortality from the Garden of the Hesperides as dawn approached the eighteenth day. Making his way from the east to the west coast hadn't been easy. Even with the war over, there were still monsters out there; his scent attracted them in hoards. The fiends impended the quest as time slipped away. He had been travelling far slower than he had originally anticipated.

Not unscathed, he leaned heavily against his faithful sword, gazing at the rising sun. Dirty cuts peeked through his shirt of ribbons; his left hand pressed tightly against three grisly claw marks on his abdomen. Blood oozed out of the lacerations, dripping down his fingers and onto the dewy grass.

An unassuming satchel slumped on the ground, drooping at its opening; a glint of gold shifted into view as the drawstring loosened. He groaned, falling to his knees. His voice crackled like dry leaves as he whispered his triumph into the wind.

"Lady Athena, goddess of wisdom, I have completed my quest. Here I would like to seek an audience with you." Percy ended his sentence with a wet cough; there was blood on his hand.

A bright light soon appeared in front of him; the faint outline of a woman visible. Percy averted his eyes, focusing on his burning wounds. Shortly after, the deity stood before him in all her glory and splendour, basking in the golden light of the sun.

"Perseus Jackson. I see you have succeeded in concluding your endeavour. I commend you," she paused, tilting her head in acknowledgement. "Onto the subject of your prize. Along with my blessing, I shall gift you the nineteen apples as tokens of gratitude for looking after my daughter when I could not. You may use the fruits as you deem fit; however, use them wisely."

The goddess smiled gently and bent down, touching his arm; his injuries melted away leaving silvery scars in their wake. Percy looked up, bewilderment and wonder painted upon his face as she prepared to flash away to Olympus.

Once the immortal disappeared, Percy shook his head and proceeded to give a shrill whistle to call for his ride home.

XXX

Percy crammed the last few bites of his lunch into his mouth as he stood up and exited Mess Hall. Wiping his mouth with his sleeve, he walked in the direction of the Lava Wall. After his quest, Percy had thought long and hard over one question: did he still feel the spark he once had with Annabeth? He had realised one evening that, no, he hadn't. Their relationship had almost become…platonic.

He had decided that he would talk with Annabeth after lunch that day. Annabeth was probably at the base of the Lava Wall, busy mapping out another alternative route to the top. He arrived at the base of the looming structure, looking around for the daughter of Athena. Numerous greetings were shared with passing friends as he continued to look for Annabeth. He turned around again, hoping to catch a glimpse of blond hair.

"Hey, Seaweed-Brain! Up here!" A familiar voice cut through the air, interrupting his search.

"Wisegirl! I was wondering where you were. Want to head down to the beach? We haven't talked in a while," Percy called, pointing in the direction of the sea. Annabeth descended gracefully and smirked at him mischievously.

"Sure. Race you there!" With that, she took off at full sprint, laughing and leaving an open-mouthed Percy desperately attempting to catch up.

"Hey! No fair, you cheated!" Percy bellowed, racing after Annabeth. He caught up with her just as the swaying grass turned to sand; he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder. Percy ran over the warm sand into the waves, kicking up water and splashing them both. He set Annabeth down and grinned broadly as she glared at him in mock anger.

"Well, Kelp-Head, life's not fair is it?" she teased, suddenly bending over and scooping a handful of water, flinging it into Percy's face. His eyes shut instinctively as his nose scrunched up. Wet locks of raven hair were plastered to his forehead, droplets of seawater cascading down his face.

"Chase, you messed with the wrong guy," Percy smiled—almost evilly—and willed a jet of water to spray his girlfriend in the face.

"Oh, it's so on, Jackson."

The duo battled it out in the waves, drenching each other over and over again as the sun began its descent. They eventually stumbled back onto the sand, waterlogged and soaked to the bone. They walked to their favourite spot, a little shady alcove not far from where they had been, whilst Annabeth wrung as much water from her ponytail as possible.

Percy willed them both dry as they settled down and relaxed on the cool grass, laying on their backs and looking at the rosy sky. They lay there for a while, simply savouring the presence of the other person.

"Annabeth, I want to talk to you about something." Percy rolled onto his side, running his fingers through his already mussed up hair.

"Hm?" He took that as an invitation to continue, staring at the ground intently.

"Okay, so um, I don't think we've been quite as open with one another as we'd been before…well…you know." They were silent for a moment, the wheels turning in both their heads, each of them replaying their memories of the other after the war.

"I suppose I haven't been confiding in you as much." Annabeth sighed, fiddling with the copious clay beads and worn college ring on her necklace, "It's been hard, you know, healing after…Tartarus." She choked on 'Tartarus'.

Percy nodded, taking her hand in his, squeezing it in reassurance.

"I've been wanting to ask you a question." He said cautiously, pausing, then looking into her eyes, "Are we still…a thing?"

"I think…we've been acting more like friends lately, opposed to the usual dynamic," she trailed off, "perhaps we can be friends instead?" The tension in Percy's body dissipated as he smiled softly.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea."

"So friends, huh?" Percy chuckled, "Aphrodite is probably having a meltdown on Olympus right now." They laughed.

The pair swapped stories until the moon cast a silvery sheen on their faces and curfew was only minutes away.

"You know, I think I'll travel for a while. Might as well leave tomorrow," he said, looking off into the distance; he shook his head and smiled as he said the last part.

"You'd better get to bed if you're leaving tomorrow. I'd leave earlier in the morning if I were you. Less of a chance of everyone trying to stop you," Annabeth suggested after a minute.

"All right…Thanks, Wisegirl. G'night." Percy stood up and wrapped her in a hug.

"Goodnight, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth kissed him on the cheek one last time and breezed past him, the faint smell of lemons lingering in the air.

"Don't be a stranger." She called over her shoulder, making her way back her cabin.

Percy lifted a hand, even though he knew she wouldn't see it.

"I won't."


End file.
